cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/The Jedi Path: An Extended and Updated Book
To Luke Skywalker and the New Jedi Order: Before we depart the galaxy and meld into the Force, master Alnin, Ralana, myself, that is, Kyle Redbreak and a few other members of the original Jedi Order decided to extend and update The Jedi Path you have before you. Here you will learn more than the teachings of the Jedi; you will learn its history, its significance in galactic history and how it was nearly decimated a few times. Read this book, and read it well. May the Force guide all of you. A Brief History of the Jedi By Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian For over 25,000 years, the Jedi Order had existed as a monastic organisation, learning about the ways of the the Force and using it to protect the weak. But the Jedi Order wasn't called the Jedi Order back then. In fact, it was called the Je'daii Order during its first centuries. According to some records, the first of these Je'daii settled on the ancient homeworld of Tython. These people believed in the Ashla, or the light, while some beleived in the Bogan, or the dark side. These two constrasting sides resulted in a bloody civil war known as the Force Wars that lasted for ten years before the dark-siders were routed and vanquished. Following the wars, the Je'daii Order's successor, the Jedi Order, would settle on Ossus, who would eventually serve the Republic as its first Guardians. Over the years, the Jedi had fought in countless wars, including the Great Hyperspace Wars, the first and second Galactic Wars, the New Sith Wars and up until the Clone Wars. Which each war came a heavy price. It was not only the Jedi who were slain; many had defected to the dark side with promises of power and personal glory. The Sith were our main enemy: they only care about themselves and disregard those around them. While most of the Sith were vanquished during the seventh Battle of Ruusan, we were not aware that a handful of them survived the explosion. A millenia later, when the Republic declined gradually, the Sith revealed themselves, sparking another war that would result in the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi Order itself. The Je'daii Order By Ralana Ahln and Kyle Redbreak (To be Expanded) Jedi Teachings (To be Expanded) Jedi in Wartimes Authors: *'Kyle Redbreak' *'Gram Alnin' *'Ralana Ahln' For the most part, any war that involved the Republic also involved the Jedi, as they were, after all, its sole guardians. However, everytime a war sparked, there was often debate and controversy as to whether the Jedi should fight or not. This has been common, and it was unsuprising when the Clone Wars erupted centuries later. There was sufficient reason for the Order to be hesitant: firstly, fighting as either officers or generals was very well against the Jedi Code, prompting that with that much authority over other people could mean a step closer to the dark side. Another was that the Jedi would fear that this particular war was just a shadow hiding the real threat. Either way, some Jedi did ''choose to fight, and it pretty well resulted in horrific casualties of which we will go into more detail. War with Exar Kun (To be Expanded) Profile: Exar Kun (To be Expanded) The Mandalorian Wars '''By Kyle Redbreak' With the war against Exar Kun finally over, the Jedi Order and Republic started to rebuild, wanting to erase the stains of casualties and pain. However, little did they know that twenty years later, the Mandalorians would exploit their weakness to seize the opprtunity to conquer the galaxy. First taking over worlds that were far beyond the Republic, the Mandalorians stockpiled their resources, building large Basilisk war droids, ships, and recruiting Mandalorians as "Neo-Crusaders". At first, the Republic ignored the threat, but when the Mandalorians attacked Republic allied planets, the weary government had no choice but to return to the theater of war. Almost at once, they sent a petition to the Jedi Order, requesting their intervention. As I said before, the Jedi were hesitant; why should they risk another war when they had already fought in one that involved catastrophic casualties? Moreover, how serious was the Mandalorian threat? Through long debate, the Jedi Council refused to join the war, causing a rift within the Order itself. As the council watched the Republic's troops being slaughtered and massacered, a splinter group, known as the "Revanchists", was formed. Led by the charismatic Revan and his closest friend, Alek (later renamed to Malak to avoid being arrested), dozens of Jedi left to join the Republic and take the fight to the Mandalorians. Though the Jedi Council branded them as "rogue", the Republic Army welcomed them. Together Revan's combined strategies and charisma and Malak's combat skills secured numerous victories in the war, gradually driving the Mandalorians back to the Outer Rim. (To be Expanded) Profile: Revan (To be Expanded) Jedi Civil War (To be Expanded) Profile: Malak (To be Expanded) Great Galactic War (To be Expanded) New Sith Wars (To be Expanded) The Clone Wars The Clone Wars marked the final conflict that involved the Republic and the Jedi Order. The peace that reigned for over a thousand years had abruptly ended. The Clone Wars' origins were a bit murkey at best, but from what information we could gleam, here is what we could tell you. Following the Battle of Naboo, the Republic continued to decline. Planets that were once Republic worlds soon seceded, disgruntled by the continual corruption within the Senate. Falling under the banner of former Jedi Count Dooku, the planets that had now seceded were called the "Separatists", and would consequently lead towards the "Separatist Crisis". Roughly at the same time, Palpatine's term as Chancellor was coming to an end. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts